The present disclosure relates generally to version control and more particularly to distributed version control of orchestration templates in a multi-region cloud environment.
Orchestration, in the cloud, is the coordination or integration of several services in order to expose them as a single service to a customer. The coordinated services may, together, support the automation of a business process. Cloud orchestration services configure, coordinate and manage the complex, cross domain (system, enterprise, and firewall) processes and interactions of those integrated services.